


Matchmaking

by shahondin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Designer Wu Yifan | Kris, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Teacher Kim Junmyeon | Suho, it's barely there tho, kid! sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: “You know, my dad is really tall. He could easily help you reach the top of the shelves.”Junmyeon sighs, Sehun never fails to mention his father every chance he gets.orSehun wants his father and teacher to date.written for Rock A Bye FestRB124





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> ### Mod Notes
> 
> This work is written for the 2019 Rock A Bye Fic Fest: Round 1. We hope you enjoy! Make sure to give our writers all the love that they deserve~ Authors will be revealed on June 25!  
>  **Prompt:** [RB124]  
>  **Word count:** 8291  
>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Pairing:** Kim Junmyeon x Wu Yifan  
>  **Characters:** Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok, various side characters  
>  **Side pairing/s:** hinted Kim Minseok x Lu Han  
>  **Warning/s:** occasional swear words when Junmyeon and Minseok talk to each other
> 
> ### Author's Notes
> 
> To the prompter: Thank you for this amazing prompt! I hope I did it justice.
> 
> To the mods: You are the best!
> 
> To the readers: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. I Hope you'll enjoy reading this fanfic nonetheless ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

The class silently watches their teacher climbing on a chair. He reaches up, finger tips grazing the object he desires, not quite reaching it yet. He stands on his tiptoes, left hand gripping the shelf, right hand moving up a bit more. He’s almost there. Just a little bit more.

“You know, my dad is really tall. He could easily help you reach the top of the shelves.” One of his students exclaims. Junmyeon sighs, Sehun never fails to mention his father every chance he gets.

“I’m able to reach the top by myself, thank you, Sehun.” He answers with a calm voice and a small smile even though it’s a bit embarrassing that he can’t reach the CD-player. Who the hell put it on the top shelf?

Finally, he gets a grasp on the handle. Carefully pulling the CD-player in his arm, Junmyeon lowers himself and steps down from the chair with a triumphant smile on his face. His class lets out a breath they were clearly holding, some students even clap their hands in relief.

Junmyeon plugs the CD-player in and starts the audio book he brought from home. It’s a foreign fairy tale about dragons and spirits, very different from their current topic in literature. Junmyeon leans back in his chair and watches his first graders drawing. Days like these are the best, he sighs fondly. It’s an impromptu replacement lesson because the P.E. teacher hurt herself. Fortunately Junmyeon was still in his classroom when the principal came in to tell him that he has to teach his class for another hour.

The children quietly work on their drawings. All Junmyeon can hear is the noise of crayons on paper and someone sharpening a pencil. It’s cute how they are so absorbed in the story and their drawing task.

“I’m done.” Junmyeon yelps at the sudden voice. He blinks his eyes and looks at the boy standing next to his desk with a sheet of paper in his hand. Oh shit, he dozed off. Sehun obviously noticed if the smirk on the boy’s face is any indication.

“Well, let me see?” Junmyeon sits up straight.

Sehun puts his drawing down in front of his teacher and begins to explain: “So this is an evil dragon. Look.“ He points at a huge red dragon with long claws. “And the dragon wants to eat the princess. Here.” He points at a small figure on the other side of the picture. “And this is the knight. He saves the princess. And then they marry. And they get a boy. And then they’re all happy.” Sehun finishes with a serious look.

“It’s a good picture.” Junmyeon smiles and takes the sheet while standing up and turning around. “I really like the dragon. It looks scary.” He adds as he pins the picture on the board with a magnet.

“You think it looks scary?” The boy asks, sounding kind of hopeful. When Junmyeon nods, he adds: “That’s good. You’re the princess.”

Junmyeon whips around but Sehun is already back at his own desk, pulling out another sheet of paper and drawing with a satisfied expression.

He’s the princess!? Junmyeon turns back to the picture and takes a closer look. He didn’t notice at first, however, the princess doesn’t wear a dress. Instead she wears a beige sweater and dark jeans. With a quiet groan Junmyeon realizes that Sehun drew him. It’s the outfit he’s wearing today. The boy even tried to draw his hair exactly the same.

“Mr. Kim?” A quiet voice pulls Junmyeon out of his thoughts. “I think I’m done too.” Jongin hands his picture over. Thankful for the distraction, Junmyeon takes it with a smile and compliments it.

.

.

.

“One of your students drew you as a damsel in distress?” Minseok laughs so hard, he starts coughing. That clearly doesn’t stop him from making fun of his friend nonetheless. The coffee shop they’re sitting at is empty except for a few girls at the counter who flirt with the waiter. It’s Saturday, Junmyeon’s well deserved day off. After the “princess incident” on Thursday, Junmyeon thought really hard about it but yet still doesn’t know if he should bring the topic up with Sehun again. 

“Well, that’s not the worst part.” Junmyeon groans, putting his head in his hands. He stares at the table top. “I realized that he drew his father as the shining knight who saves me.”

Across from him Minseok laughs even harder, hitting his knee on the undersurface of the table they’re sitting at. “I have to see that picture.” He exclaims eventually and wipes tears from his eyes.

“You don’t understand, hyung.” Junmyeon whines and closes his eyes, still facing down. “That student doesn’t miss a single opportunity to remind me how great his father is.” Finally he looks up with a distraught expression.

Minseok sobers up and places a calming hand on the other’s on top of the table. “Is it so bad?”

“My father is so strong, he can lift all those boxes at once. My father is so tall, he can reach the top of all shelves. My father is so smart, he helps me with my homework every day.” Junmyeon pitches his voice so he sounds more like a child.

“Come on, that doesn’t sound too bad.” Minseok soothes.

“I never actually met that man. Sehun’s grandma brought the boy to school on the first day and visited every parent meeting so far. And now Sehun comes to school by himself and goes with his friends.” Junmyeon explains and pouts.

Minseok opens his mouth to answer when the waiter interrupts them. The man places a big slice of chocolate cake as well as a cup of tea in front of Junmyeon and huge cup of coffee in front of Minseok. “I made it extra large, don’t worry, it’s on the house.” He says to the other with a shy smile and hurries away.

“Do you know him?” Junmyeon asks. Minseok, still looking after their waiter, shakes his head. “Not really. He usually takes my order when I pass by in the morning. But we never talked apart from that.” He frowns down on his coffee and takes a careful sip. The frown melts into a pleased smile. “Perfect.” He hums and drinks some more.

“I’m glad that you enjoy yourself so much.” Junmyeon stabs his fork into the cake.

“Oh please, Myeon. That kid doesn’t mean harm, I’m sure. You know how children are, always eager to impress their favorite teacher.” Minseok waves his hand in dismissal. “Just smile and nod and then move on, okay?”

Junmyeon takes a bite of his cake and looks outside the window. Minseok’s right. He probably shouldn’t make a mountain out of a molehill.

.

.

.

They part after an hour of talking. Junmyeon takes a smoothie to go, Minseok teasing the younger for his sweet tooth. He strolls aimlessly through the streets and stops from time to time to look into the displays of different shops.

Still in thought, Junmyeon squints at the sun. Unfortunately he doesn’t stop walking. One second he drinks his smoothie with a straw, the next second his drinks spills on the pristine white dress shirt of the stranger in front of him.

Junmyeon blinks and stares at the stained shirt. Black spots dance in his vision, he’s a bit dizzy but he realizes what happened after a few more seconds of awkward silence and staring.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” He finally blurts out and rummages in his bag for tissues. As he quickly pulls one out and hastily tries to remove his smoothie from the stranger’s shirt, the other chuckles and takes a closer look at Junmyeon. 

“Please don’t worry, I was on my way back home anyway. And to be honest? I wasn't paying attention as well.” The stranger speaks for the first time. His unexpected deep and smooth voice startles Junmyeon. He looks up to the man’s face. The other is a head taller, so Junmyeon has to lean back to get a proper look at his face. He stops dabbing his tissue on the man’s chest, embarrassment coloring his cheeks in a soft red.

The man lowers his sunglasses and meets Junmyeon’s eyes. He smiles and takes the tissue from the smaller’s hands. “Let me buy you another drink, yeah?” He offers, still smiling.

Junmyeon feels like his brain short circuits. He spills his smoothie on the strangers shirt, stares at him dumbly and makes a fool out of himself overall, but this unfairly handsome and tall man is not angry? On the contrary, he even wants to buy him a new drink? It’s a bit too much to handle for Junmyeon so he only nods, flushing a bit more.

.

.

.

They don’t talk much on their way to the next coffee shop, but the stranger, Kris as Junmyeon learns, makes sure to walk close to the smaller. It feels like a date. The thought makes Junmyeon’s heart flutter in excitement. Kris even holds the front door of the café open for him!

Junmyeon ducks his head and steps in, the familiar aroma of coffee flooding his nose. Kris doesn’t waste time and steps up to the counter. He regards Junmyeon with a calculating look and orders for both of them after a short moment of consideration.

After Kris hands him his new drink, Junmyeon takes a small sip and hums pleased. “This tastes so good~”

The taller chuckles again, Junmyeon can’t get enough of that sound he decides then and there. “I’m glad that you like it.” His eyes widen all of a sudden like he just remembered something important. Kris quickly looks at his watch and groans. “I’m so sorry, Junmyeon. I have to go.” He frowns.

Junmyeon can’t hide his disappointment as well, a pout forming on his lips.

“Would you like to grab something to eat next weekend?” Kris asks, already pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and opening the contact list with swift fingers. “Would you mind?” Junmyeon says that he would love to meet up so Kris gently pushes the device in his hand with an encouraging smile on his face.

The smaller grabs it in haste and taps his number in. Double checking for errors, of course.

“It was a lucky accident meeting you.” Kris says goodbye, ever the gentleman, and leaves the shop.

Junmyeon is sure he takes a bit of his heart with him in the process.

.

.

.

“That’s so unfair!” Minseok complains on the phone after Junmyeon told him everything about the encounter with Kris a few hours before.”I want to meet prince charming as well. And I want him to buy me coffee!” The older proceeds to whine loudly.

“Should I remind you of the waiter at the coffee shop?” Junmyeon says with a deadpan voice. “Do you even notice that you have to pay only half of your orders?”

”It’s not my fault that the boy is mathematical dyslexic.” Minseok claims after a few seconds of silence. Junmyeon just snorts. There is no use in arguing with his friend who’s obviously blind to the waiter’s fruitless courting attempts. Poor guy.

“What if Kris doesn’t call?” Junmyeon worries. He walks in circles in his living room, tidying the place up in the process. Well, he picks stray things up and puts them down on the next surface again. Minseok would kill him if he knew the state of his flat.

“He’s an idiot if he doesn’t call you. Plus he’s missing out on a great person, so it’s his loss.” The answer comes without any hesitation, not a hint of sarcasm in Minseok’s voice. ”Don’t worry, Myeon. He’ll contact you soon.”

.

.

.

Soon, as it turns out, is after Junmyeon’s first lesson on Monday morning.

The kids are busy eating breakfast after solving math problems for an entire hour. Junmyeon only takes his phone out to check the time because his watch died sometime between explaining the same equation for the eleventh time and hurrying to clean up the water a student spilled all over the floor.

And there it is: a notification for a message waiting for him. Junmyeon quickly unlocks his phone and reads the text.

Unknown number: _Hello Junmyeon, how are you? Would you like to try the new Italian restaurant? I hope you’ll have a pleasant day. -Kris_

The smile spreads on his face without Junmyeon noticing. Kris texted him! He feels like a teenager all over again, giddy because his crush gives him attention.

“Phones are prohibited at school.” The childish voice lets Junmyeon jerk in surprise.

“Sehun! We talked about sneaking up on people!” Junmyeon presses his right hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing thanks to the sheepish looking student in front of him. Cute looks can’t fool him anymore. Sehun is a little devil.

“Who is messaging you?” The boy cranes his neck to get a closer look at the phone. Junmyeon splutters and quickly locks his screen.

“Have you finished your breakfast, Sehun?” Junmyeon asks with a raised eyebrow. The boy nods, unimpressed, and crosses his arm in front of his chest.

“My father is good at texting. You should try to send him a message. He has funny little pictures on his phone and sends them to me to make me happy when he’s away.” Sehun explains with a stern look.

“Well, look at the time.” Junmyeon claps his hands and stands up to address the whole class. “It’s time for recess.” He shoos his students out of the room. Most of them running outside, already playing tag or some of their own invented games Junmyeon doesn’t even try to understand.

Sehun refuses to leave at first, staring at his teacher with unblinking eyes. Fortunately, Jongin drags his friend outside before Junmyeon has to use his teacher voice like Minseok loves to call it.

As soon as the boy leaves the room, Junmyeon takes his phone again and answers Kris after saving his number.

You: _I would live to._

He presses send without reading the message first and groans when he notices the spelling mistake.

You: _*love_

The answer comes within seconds.

Kris: _Great! I’ll text you time and location after I manage to get a reservation_ :)

A smiling face. Kris sent him a smiling face. Junmyeon shouldn’t find this so endearing but he does. However he can top this standard smiley.

You: ♡＾▽＾♡

Cute but not too forward. Junmyeon mentally pats himself on his shoulder.

Their short conversation ends there, Junmyeon is too busy to text because his students start rushing back inside a few minutes later, hopping over their chairs and running around, still in recess mode.

.

.

.

“With or without jacket?” Junmyeon turns around with panic written all over his face. “I should buy a new shirt. This one is ugly.” He turns back to the mirror and looks at his reflection with distaste. “And I should lose some weight too. Is it possible to lose like… 5 kilograms in thirty minutes?” He whips around and regards Minseok with pleading eyes.

“Leave the jacket at home, the dress shirt is nice and no that’s impossible. I've asked you to accompany me to the gym every week for as long as we've known each other. Don’t wanna say this but… You should have listened to me.” Minseok shrugs. Asshole.

“Best friend card revoked.” Junmyeon grumbles and picks at his hair. He spent hours styling it to make it look elegant but now he thinks it looks stupid.

“Would I look good with a bald head?” He wonders and runs to his bathroom. Minseok manages to wrench the shaver from Junmyeon’s hand before the other is able to make the biggest mistake of his life.

“Calm down.” The smaller huffs as he hugs his friend from behind, his arms wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist, and picks him up effortlessly. Minseok dumps the other on the couch in the living room and pins him with a stern look. “If you try to do something stupid again, I’ll slap you.” He threatens.

Junmyeon opens his mouth to protest, perhaps to insult the other, but the shrill sound of the doorbell interrupts him. He freezes, shoulders pulled up and eyes wide.

“Myeon?” Minseok nudges him with his foot. “Earth to Junmyeon?” He tries again, kicking harder this time. “I swear to God, if you don’t get up and open the door right now-” As if on cue, the doorbell rings again.

Minseok sighs when Junmyeon still makes no attempt to move and picks the other up again. He carries him to the front door and sets him down. With a roll of his eyes he opens the door with one hand and grabs Junmyeon’s wrist with the other.

“Here take him.” He narrows his eyes at Kris and pushes Junmyeon forward. The younger stumbles over the doorstep and tumbles in Kris’ arms. “I don’t want him back before midnight.” The door slams shut.

.

.

.

Despite the rather awkward start, the date turns out to be very pleasant. Kris is a gentleman thoroughly, opening doors for the younger and always making sure that Junmyeon is comfortable. And, boy, is he comfortable. Kris is able to score a table at the quieter part of the restaurant so they’re able to talk without disturbance. Junmyeon learns that the taller works in the fashion industry, designing clothes for men and women. He started his own label not long ago that’s why he’s really busy at the moment. Junmyeon tells Kris everything about his job as an elementary school teacher in return. Kris listens patiently even though Junmyeon sometimes talks most of the evening, only stopping to eat the delicious pasta he ordered.

The end of the date comes way too soon. However the restaurant closes for the day and they have to leave. Kris, the ever attentive man, notices Junmyeon’s pout when they walk back to his car so he decides to make a small detour. Junmyeon’s eyes light up as soon as they reach the convenience store and Kris takes two popsicles from the freezer.

When he’s finally back in his apartment, Minseok lets him in with a pleased look at his watch. “Half past one.” He reads aloud and disappears inside again after another approving nod.

“Well, your friend seems nice.” Kris says with a small smile. “Making sure to stay awake until you get home and all.”

“Don’t be fooled.” Junmyeon takes a step closer to Kris and whispers. “He just wants to interrogate me. That’s why he’s still awake.” He grimaces and quickly looks over his shoulder to make sure Minseok isn’t standing nearby.

Kris chuckles and looks at Junmyeon with a fond expression, making the smaller blush.

“I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope we can do this again.” Kris takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

“Yeah… That would be nice.” Junmyeon smiles back. “Text me when you arrive at home?”

Kris nods and presses a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. “Goodbye.”

Junmyeon stays frozen on his spot with wide eyes and his fingertips grazing his cheek.

“Oh my, you’ve got it bad.” Minseok pulls him inside the apartment after a minute or two and shuts the front door. “Now spill and don’t leave any details out.”

.

.

.

They’re not able to meet again for the next few weeks. Kris is swamped with work, staying late hours at his office and studio. Junmyeon is quite busy himself. The annual field trip is around the corner, so he has to organize a bus, rooms in a youth hostel, a general idea of activities they could do and so on.

Needless to say, the class is ecstatic.

“Mr. Kim, my dad is very good at planning stuff. He does this all the time!” Sehun takes a seat on the bench next to Junmyeon who is watching the kids play during recess.

“Don’t worry, Sehun, Mrs. Kang helps planning as well.” Junmyeon is not even able to sigh anymore. Sehun’s praises for his father didn’t die down even after weeks. The kid is persistent.

“Fine.” The boy huffs and scurries away to spend recess with his friends.

The rest of the week passes uneventfully. Junmyeon and Kris make it a habit to call each other in the evening, when Junmyeon finished preparing his lessons for the upcoming day and Kris is on his way home. It’s nice, it’s easy and Junmyeon thinks that he’s a little bit in love, much to Minseok’s amusement after the younger had one glass of wine too much.

“You don’t understand, Seok! He’s perfect!” Junmyeon whines and clutches his best friend’s sleeve, looking him straight in the eyes with a sudden serious expression. “He’s prince charming.”

“Ah, don’t tell that Sehun kid that you found your prince already. He’ll be devastated.” Minseok laughs and strokes Junmyeon’s hair.

“I like Sehun. He’s very determined. I like that. And he is smart. And he cares about his friends and family a lot, that’s really cute.” Junmyeon mumbles to himself, reaching for the bottle. He leans forward and pours some more wine in his and Minseok’s glass, gulping down half of his share as soon as he puts the bottle down.

.

.

.

Drinking on a school night was not the best idea Junmyeon ever had. In his defense, he wasn’t supposed to teach the first two lessons today, but Mrs. Kang fell on her way to school and broke her leg so he had to fill in.

Even though his headache kills him a little bit, Junmyeon survives the day somehow. It’s only when the principal calls him into his office that Junmyeon wishes he didn’t. Survive, that is. It’s never a good sign when Kim Heechul wants to talk to you in his office rather than in the hallway or one of the classrooms.

Junmyeon sits down in the chair supposed for visitors. Heechul musters him for a few seconds, his elbows placed on the table, fingers intertwined and head resting on top of them.

“So…” He starts, voice stern and eyes cold. “You know why you’re here?”

Junmyeon gulps and looks up apologetically. “Yes…” Oh God, he’ll be fired because Minseok showed up unannounced with a bottle of wine on his doorstep yesterday.

“You know that I have to do something about it.” Heechul continues.

“I’m sorry. This won’t happen again, I promise.” Junmyeon pleads.

“Did you push Seulgi from her bike?” Heechul looks stunned, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Wait what? This meeting is because of Seulgi’s broken leg and not about me teaching while I was still hungover?”

“You did what??”

Junmyeon scratches his neck and shrugs.

“Well, I can’t scold you because I’ve teached drunk as well but whatever.” Heechul sighs and schools his expression. “You need to ask one of your kids’ parents to volunteer for the trip. Seulgi won’t be able to hike with crutches.”

Junmyeon finally understands what all this is about and nods. “Yeah, I’ll ask tomorrow.”

Silence.

“Next time you better share, if you decide to drink in the middle of the week.” Heechul fixes him with a frown. “And now go, the next episode of my drama airs in like-” He looks at his watch and scrambles out of his seat in a hurry. “5 minutes, shit, I better run home. Close the door after leaving, will you?” And he’s gone.

.

.

.

“And that’s why Mrs. Kang won’t join us on the trip next week. Please, tell your parents to contact me if they want to come along. Any questions?” Junmyeon finishes his explanation. Not a second later one hands flies in the air.

“Yes, Sehun?”

“My dad will come and help you.” The boy answers eagerly.

“Please ask him first.” Junmyeon smiles and pats the boy’s hair. “So, now take out your homework and let me take a look.” He tells the class.

.

.

.

_"I, Wu Yifan, volunteer to help out at the trip next week. For further arrangements please contact the following number."_

“Told you.” Sehun mumbles the next day as he hands Junmyeon the note his father wrote.

“Thanks Sehun, I make sure to text him after school.” Junmyeon takes places the small sheet of paper on his desk. Mr. Wu is the only one who wants to look after a bunch of six year olds on a weekday on short notice. Junmyeon is surprised that the busy man volunteered even though he doesn’t have time to pick Sehun up from school.

“I can’t wait!” The boy dances his way back to his desk and high fives Jongin after he sat down again.

Junmyeon really hopes his father is as nice as Sehun made him sound to be.

.

.

.

“Okay, but what if he’s a total creep?” Minseok raises an eyebrow and looks at Junmyeon who swirls his spoon in his ice cream cup. The younger shrugs and continues to stir his chocolate ice cream to make it smooth and a little bit liquid.

“What I’m trying to say is: You never saw Sehun’s father, Yifan insists on texting so you didn’t even hear his voice once and you trust him with a bunch of rowdy children?” Minseok nudges his friend with his knee under the table.

“I don’t think it’ll be bad or something. I mean, he raised a polite and clever child; he shouldn’t be a bad guy. You know?” Junmyeon explains with no enthusiasm.

Minseok sighs. “Is it because Kris is too busy to visit or call?” He asks after a few moments of watching his friend sipping his ice cream directly from the cup.

“No, it’s not!” Junmyeon frowns as he puts the cup down again. Their text messages deceased in the last days, Kris’ workload is seemingly too much. But that’s no reason to be gloomy and pouty. Junmyeon doesn’t pout. Ever. He’s a manly man after all.

“If you say so…” His friend drops the topic with a worried expression. “Call me when you need help though.”

“Hyung, that’s not necessary. And you’re at work yourself.” Junmyeon stops pouting and smiles at Minseok.

“And I would drop everything in a heartbeat if you need me.” The other says earnestly, nodding for good measure.

Seriously, Junmyeon is the luckiest man alive with a friend like Minseok.

In the corner of his eyes Junmyeon sees the shy waiter from the other day making his way to their table with a tablet in his hands. He pauses a few meters away from Minseok and seems to hesitate. “Hey, uhm, would you like to try this new creation? It’s coffee with caramel ice cream and honey sirup.” He finally steps next to their table and looks at Minseok with hopeful eyes.

“Sure, why not?” Minseok smiles at him and takes the coffee. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” The waiter smiles back and hurries away.

Minseok doesn’t comment and sips at his coffee with a pleased hum.

“So… I’m pretty sure he has a crush on you.” Junmyeon says with a grin on his face. However Minseok snorts and waves him off.

“He’s just friendly. Don’t misinterpret.”

Junmyeon is thankful that Minseok is part of his life but sometimes he wants to smack him.

.

.

.

“Okay kids, calm down.” Junmyeon waves his raised hands around to gather the children’s attention. The boys and girls won’t stop running around though.

Suddenly a loud whistle sounds right next to Junmyeon causing the teacher to jerk a bit. He looks around with wide eyes and is met with Sehun’s proud grin. The boy points ahead and, sure enough, the children huddle together in front of them.

“Thank you, Sehun.” He pats the boy’s head with a grateful smile. Sehun gives him a thumbs up and joins his classmates.

“Great. So as you know we have to ride with the bus. Who can repeat the bus rules again?” As soon as he asks several hands fly up. He prompts Yerim to answer.

“We don’t run around or scream. We are friendly to the driver and our classmates and to Mr. Wu and to you.” She says and the others hum in agreement.

“That’s right. Now, take the hand of your partner and line up.” Junmyeon claps his hands and the kids quickly search for their seatmates and hold hands. When they’re finally standing in line, Junmyeon counts to make sure that no child is missing.

Afterwards they walk to the rented bus and greet the driver. The children hurry inside and fight for the seats in the last row. Well, not all of them. Sehun and Jongin sit down in the front next to the seat Junmyeon usually sits on. It takes a few minutes until everyone settles down but Junmyeon is used to the small chaos so he just waits patiently.

He checks his watch, they’re still on time. The driver starts the engine and a few kids start to squeal in excitement. The drive takes about an hour, the traffic is horrible at this time of the day but as soon as they leave the city behind the children’s faces are glued to the windows.

“Mr. Kim?” Sehun tries to get his teacher’s attention. Junmyeon turns to him and signals him to talk. “I’m a bit nervous.” The boy leans forward and whispers, his fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, Sehun, you don’t need to be. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun today.” Junmyeon reassures and smiles.

“But what if you don’t like my dad?” Sehun pouts and looks down.

“How could I not like a man who is able to reach the top of the shelves? Who is a really good cook and the best organizer?” Junmyeon asks in return. It works; Sehun’s shy smile is back again.

Suddenly there is shouting in the back of the bus and Junmyeon watches in horror as one of the boys presses a hand over his mouth.

He should have known. There is no school trip without vomiting.

.

.

.

They get off the bus in the parking lot at the foot of the mountain without further accidents. Zitao is still a bit pale but he’ll manage.

Junmyeon checks if every child left the bus when they’re partnered up again, and leads them to the beginning of the hiking trail. There is a tall man waiting in front of the displayed map, his back turned to Junmyeon. That must be Mr. Wu. And, surely enough, Sehun runs forward with a happy shout. Mr. Wu turns around when he hears his child and lets Sehun jump in his awaiting arms.

The rest of the group follows at a slower pace, Jongin taking Junmyeon’s hand in replacement of his friend who ran off. It’s only when they come closer that Junmyeon thinks that Sehun’s father looks somewhat familiar. He can’t be sure though because Mr. Wu wears sunglasses and a beanie.

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Kim!” Sehun shouts excitedly as he throws his arms around his father neck. Mr. Wu shushes him quietly and presses a quick peck on his son’s forehead. The kid calms down immediately.

“Hello.” Mr. Wu greets when the group finally reach the meeting point and Junmyeon’s heart drops. This voice. “Nice to see you again.” He takes his glasses off and, oh, Mr. Wu is… Kris?

Junmyeon chokes a bit but greets the other nonetheless. Sehun’s glance wanders between his father and his teacher. “Again? Mr. Kim, you met my father?” The boy’s eyes stay on Junmyeon. He starts to vibrate in Kris’ arms.

“Yeah, we met at a cafe some time ago.” Junmyeon explains, his voice finally back to normal. Kris is Wu Yifan? Sehun’s father? Why didn’t he tell him? He must have known that Junmyeon is Sehun’s teacher. Damn, Junmyeon mentioned his work place several times! Why didn’t he say anything? And why has he two phone numbers? Junmyeon’s thoughts race, he’s so confused and, to be honest, hurt. However, now is not the time to discuss this topic.

“Okay class, gather and listen.” Junmyeon turns around to face the entire class and waves them over to the big map. “We will hike this trail.” He points at the red highlighted patch, all eyes focused on his fingertip. “It’ll take about one hour. Then we’ll take a break at this spot.” He points at the table symbol on the map. “From then on, we have to walk for another 30 minutes this way.” His fingertip wanders along the blue highlighted path. “And here is our youth hostel.” He finishes his explanation. “Are there any questions?”

“Will there be bears?” Baekhyun asks with glee.

“Bears?” Jungwoo looks frightened and clutches Amber’s arm.

“And wolves!” Baekhyun continues. “And really big spiders!” The boy spreads his fingers and pretends to be a spider that creeps its way to his classmate.

“Stop it, you idiot.” Sooyoung steps in-between and smacks the back of Baekhyun’s head, obviously fed up with her classmate’s antics.

“There are no bears, wolves or huge spiders.” Junmyeon reassures. “Maybe we’ll see a deer or some hares. Would you like that?” He asks Jungwoo who nods, a slight smile on his face.

“Okay, let’s go!”

.

.

.

Sehun seems to make it his personal mission that Junmyeon and Kris are not bothered by his classmates. The boy catches everyone who tries to talk to the adults with a stern look and the promise to help them himself instead. And he manages. No one cries or complains so Junmyeon lets Sehun continue.

It’s awkward, walking next to Kris. It’s never been that awkward between them before.

“So.” Kris clears his throat. “I hope you don’t mind the surprise?”

Junmyeon looks straight ahead and refuses to answer. _I hope you don’t mind the surprise._ He scoffs.

“Listen, I only figured everything out when Sehun asked me to join on the field trip.” Kris explains. “And I thought it would be nice to surprise you. I know I should have told you instead. I’m sorry.” The taller presses his lips together in a thin line and tries to catch Junmyeon’s eyes.

“You didn’t even consider telling me you have a kid when we went to dinner?” Junmyeon stares at the taller with unnerving eyes.

“I can explain-”

“Mr. Kim, Doyoung fell and hurt his knee.” Yerim pulls on Junmyeon’s sleeve, effectively interrupting whatever Kris wanted to say.

.

.

.

Junmyeon continues to walk at the back of the group with Doyoung who clutches his hand. He only has a few scratches and is more upset than hurt. Kris leads the way, talking to the kids from time to time.

When they eventually reach the benches to take a break. The students take a seat, pulling their bottles out of their backpacks and gulping down most of it. Kyungsoo takes a big lunch box from his backpack and shares homemade gimbap with everyone.

Junmyeon sits down at an empty bench, drinking water himself, and watches over the kids. Kris tentatively comes closer. “Can I sit here?” He points at the seat opposite Junmyeon.

“Sure.” Junmyeon shrugs so Kris sits down with a sigh.

They don’t talk. It might be a bit childish but Junmyeon doesn’t care. He needs some time to calm down and sort his thoughts.

.

.

.

The second part of the hike is filled with chatter, the children make plans on how to spend the rest of the day. Mostly with eating and chasing each other around. Ah, Junmyeon wishes he could be a little boy again.

Kris and he don’t really talk except when it’s about the students. However, they walk side by side so it could be worse.

Unfortunately it gets worse.

“Mr. Kim? Where is Sehun?” Jongin takes Junmyeon’s hand and walks on his tiptoes to oversee the small crowd of classmates in front of them.

“Sehun? Wasn’t he with you a minute ago?” Junmyeon answers and tries to gulp down his uprising panic. He can’t see the boy and looks over to Kris in search for help. The taller calls for Sehun but there is no answer. He’s gone.

Some of the kids turn around with questioning eyes. Junmyeon schools his face in a neutral expression and proclaims that they should do an impromptu break to catch their breath and drink a bit more water. Sooyoung, the class representative, makes sure that no one else runs off while Kris speed walks in the direction they came from. Junmyeon goes a few steps aside and calls Minseok.

“Is Mr. Wu an ass?” The amused voice of his best friend greets him.

“Sehun is gone!” Junmyeon whisper shouts in his cellphone. “Kris is searching for him and the kids took a break but if he doesn’t find him we have to split up and then he’s searching alone while I take the kids to the hostel and that’s horrible!” Junmyeon rambles on. He hears a door shut on the other end of the line.

“I’m on my way, please calm down. Send me your exact location and I'll be there in 10 minutes top.” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. Minseok is coming. “And what the fuck - Kris?”

“Later.” Junmyeon answers and ends the call. He quickly sends Minseok their current location and goes back to the group.

“Mr. Kim, is everything okay?”

“Where is Sehun?”

“Why do we take a break again?”

The neverending questions make Junmyeon anxious again so he decides to distract the kids.

“Hmmmm, let’s see.” He muses aloud. “Do you know the story of the fox lady and the rabbit boy?” He asks the students. They all shake their heads. “Okay, then I’ll tell you. Let’s sit in a circle on the grass?” He suggests. The kids hurry and plop down, eager to listen to Junmyeon’s made up story.

The distraction works until Minseok and Kris come back about 12 minutes later, both with a frown on their face. They try to smile when they reach the kids but Kris’ face looks more like a grimace.

“Uncle Minseok!” The students exclaim, happy to see Minseok again. Junmyeon is glad that his friend made sure to visit every other day so the boys and girls are familiar with him.

“Hey, kiddos!” Minseok claps his hands and crouches down so he's on eye level with them. “Who wants to leave these boring adults behind and go on an adventure with me?” He winks and the children cheer, jumping on his back so he falls to the ground.

Jongin doesn't join the happy pile rolling on the grass and scoots over to ask Junmyeon about Sehun again.

“Don't worry. Minseok takes you to the hostel and Sehun, Mr. Wu and I will join you soon after.” He ruffles the boy’s hair.

Minseok waves at Junmyeon and Kris and takes off with the students, a silent promise to look after them in his eyes.

“I couldn't find him…” Kris finally speaks when the group is out of sight. He looks devastated.

“It's okay, Kris. We'll look together.” Junmyeon takes the taller's wrist and pulls him along. They shout Sehun's name, looking left and right but there's still no answer.

“He was still with us when we sat down to drink and eat.” Junmyeon thinks aloud. “He shouldn't be too far away. Let's leave the path and look in the forest.” Kris nods and follows Junmyeon, only opening his mouth to call for his son.

The text Junmyeon receives from Minseok half an hour later calms his nerves a bit. The group safely arrived at the hostel and his friend plans to play soccer with them after lunch.

Another hour passes and there is still no sight of Sehun.

“It's all my fault.” Kris abruptly sits down on a fallen tree.

Junmyeon stops as well and looks at the other with a frown. “No, it's not. We don't know why Sehun ran off.”

“Oh, I know. It's because I'm a terrible father. I'm so busy all the time and then I get to accompany him on this school trip but I manage to ruin this as well.” Kris puts his head in his hands and takes a shuddering breath.

“Kris…” Junmyeon sits down next to him and lays a hand on the other’s broad shoulder.

“I ruined his life from the beginning. His mother ran off when he still was still a baby because I'm a horrible partner. And then his grandma has to take care of him since we moved and I only see him in the evenings.” His voice sounds wet and he starts to sniffle. “He's such a wonderful kid and he talks about you so much. Every day. He tells me about every single nice thing you do for him and his classmates, about your jokes even though they're not funny. He admires you so much.” Kris ends his monologue and looks up with glassy eyes.

“Listen, you're not a bad father and you definitely don't ruin his life. Sehun talks about you just as much. Did you know that he criticized my new dress shirt a few weeks back and told me to let you dress me instead because you're fashion sense is unbelievably good?” This makes Kris chuckle a bit.

“Still… I somehow managed to screw up all the time. First with his mother, then Sehun and now you…” His gaze becomes sad again in the matter of seconds.

“You didn't screw up with me.” Junmyeon mumbles. “Sure, I was angry because you didn't tell me... but it's whatever.” He sighs loudly. “The fact that Sehun is your child doesn't change a thing for me. I'd still like to get to know you better. And who knows what'll happen then?” Junmyeon shrugs and smiles encouragingly.

“Thanks, Junmyeon.” Kris returns the smile.

“Let's continue.” Junmyeon stands again and helps Kris to his feet. “By the way… Why do you call yourself Kris and not Yifan?”

Kris chuckles and scratches his neck in embarrassment. “Kris sounds cooler.” He shrugs and blushes slightly when Junmyeon bursts out laughing.

.

.

.

They find him after 10 more minutes of searching. Sehun sits in the grass behind a particular huge tree with his head hanging low and cries. Kris sees him first and sprints to his son to scoop him in his arms. Junmyeon watches the family reunion with tears in his eyes. Kris repeats that it’s okay, that Sehun is save now, over and over again. However the boy doesn't calm down.

“You hate each other.” He wails. “And it's my fault. And then I ran away because I didn't want the others to see me cry and then I got lost!”

Kris doesn't loosen his grip on his son and pats his head. “We don’t hate each other, sweetheart.” He looks in Junmyeon's eyes pleasingly.

“Your dad and I are friends. We just had a small fight. You argue with Jongin sometimes as well, don't you?” Junmyeon squats down next to the pair and cleans Sehun's face with a tissue. The boy nods in understanding. “And what do I always tell you when you get into a fight?”

“That you have to talk about it and make up.” Sehun sniffles and pouts.

“And that's what your father and I did. Everything's good now.” Junmyeon winks. Sehun finally calms down and reaches for Junmyeon to hug him as well. Who is Junmyeon to refuse these pleading eyes?

.

.

.

“So…” Minseok drawls and swirls the beer in his bottle. “You're dating Sehun's dad now or what?”

Junmyeon groans and lays his head on the table. They're currently sitting outside and watch the sunset. The kids are already in bed after this exhausting day and Kris grabs some food from the kitchen.

“It's really irresponsible of you to drink alcohol on a school trip.” Junmyeon answers, ignoring his friend's question completely.

“Don't shit your pants.” Minseok shrugs and takes another gulp.

Junmyeon hates that he loves his friend too much to punch him in the face. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

“Please don’t be mad. I promise I thought this through even though it was a spontaneous decision. You know how persuasive Sehun is. His eyes were sparkling! I couldn’t say no. And look at Vivi’s cute face. Isn’t he cute? See? No reason to be mad at me. I walk the dog everyday. And Sehun feeds him. We talked this through.” Kris rambles on without taking a breath. The small fluffy puppy in his arms looks disinterested to the side and pants. 

“So you went grocery shopping with Sehun but instead of the things I really need, you bought a dog?” Junmyeon continues stirring the batter for the cake he’s working on with incredible speed. He has to hurry if he wants to finish it in time for Sehun’s 14th birthday party. Kris is really not helping at the moment. “I’m not angry. We thought about buying a dog anyways.” He shrugs and fills the batter in a cake-pan.

“So you’re okay with it? I don’t have to sleep on the couch?” Kris relaxes visibly and exhales. 

“As long as you remembered to buy food, a bed, a leash, toys and a brush for the dog and of course the things I asked you to buy in the first place.” Junmyeon maneuvers around a stuttering Kris and opens the oven with his elbow while balancing the cake-pan in his hands. 

“He forgot.” Sehun deadpans as he appears on the doorstep. “He’s old and forgetful. I’m so glad that I have you, papa.” The boy pats Vivi on his way to Junmyeon. He curiously looks into the oven first and then abruptly turns around with wide eyes. “Is there still batter left?” 

“Suit yourself, birthday boy.” Junmyeon smiles and hands the bowl to his child. “Seems like we have a bit time to ourselves before your friends arrive.” He raises an eyebrow and shoots Kris a look.

“Yeah, uhm, have fun. I’m back in a bit.” The taller splutters and lets Vivi down. The dog sits immediately and looks around with judging eyes. Kris quickly presses a peck to Sehun’s forehead who scowls at that and whines, and a kiss to his husband’s lips. 

The frontdoor falls shut with a loud clack. 

“Honey, is Jongin still asleep?” Junmyeon asks while cleaning up, wiping the kitchen table.

“I guess. He slept when we left earlier and the spot of drool on my pillow only increased since then.” Sehun scrunches his nose in distaste, a slight shiver wrecking his body, before he resumes scraping every single rest of batter from the bowl. Junmyeon rolls his eyes at his child’s antics. Yesterday he pleaded his parents to let Jongin stay over with puppy eyes and pout and all. He even teared up a bit. As if they’d say no. Jongin is an angel and good influence.

As soon as the kitchen is spotless, Junmyeon stretches and mentally reviews his to-do list. Cleaning the whole house? Check. Wrapping Sehun’s presents? Check. Cake? In process. He looks at his watch and nods to himself. Still in time. The other kids and Minseok, his reinforcement, arrive in about two hours. 

“Papa, where is Vivi?” Sehun speaks up, tearing Junmyeon from his thoughts. 

“Vivi?” The adult dumbly repeats before he connects the name to the white ball of fluff. He groans and calls out for the dog but it’s no use. 

Both search everywhere, even under the couch and behind the potted plants, but there’s no sight of Vivi. Junmyeon prays that the puppy didn’t decide to relieve himself somewhere.

“Got him!” Sehun shouts from his room. And sure enough, Vivi lays curled up in Jongin’s arms on the bed, seemingly asleep on the chest of Sehun’s best friend. “Wow, the dog is as boring as Jongin.” Sehun shakes his head but lays down next to the sleeping duo anyways. “Now I’ll have to deal with two boring friends.” He huffs, wiggling closer to Jongin. “I don’t deserve this.” He rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder right next to Vivi’s ear and closes his eyes. A few moments later, he’s fast asleep.

“Poor kid. I pity you.” Junmyeon chuckles and takes a picture with his cellphone, sending it to Kris with a swipe of his finger. He watches the boys cuddling on the bed with a fond expression. Sehun grew up so much. Junmyeon can’t believe that his little boy is a teenager now.

Suddenly arms encircle his waist and he’s pressed against something solid behind him. Suppressing a shriek, Junmyeon swats at Kris who’s holding him against his chest. 

“Why are you back so soon?” He whispers, careful not to wake the boys.

“Minseok offered to buy the stuff for the dog. Apparently his boyfriend loves dogs at much as cats.” Kris murmurs with his deep voice, sending a shiver down Junmyeon’s body. “Minseok said that Han will spoil Vivi rotten because they can’t have a dog themselves. The cat wouldn’t tolerate any other animal in the house” He chuckles. “And yes, I bought everything else and put it away immediately like the gentleman I am.”

Junmyeon tilts his head back and looks at his husband with a smile, intertwining their fingers resting on his belly. 

Of course they argue from time to time. Of course Kris is not perfect. But neither is he. However he can’t say Sehun lied all those years ago. Kris gets everything from the top of the shelves for him, he pulls him in his arms when he’s sad or scared, he texts him funny messages and pictures all the time even though his humor is questionable sometimes and he organises small surprises and family trips when he’s got time. The only thing that isn’t as advertised by Sehun are Kris’ cooking skills. 

This man can’t even make fried eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! (・ω<)
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments so let me know what you think about my story! (I make sure to answer all comments once authors are revealed~)


End file.
